Discúlpanos pero, ya es tarde
by Leidy Le Shocolate Shama
Summary: Dos jóvenes sin querer asesinan a aquella muchacha quien fue su mejor amiga, con el sobre nombre de "Pelinegra" suceso en el que se lamentan sus amigas "crespa" y "castaña"


-Si las cicatrices emocionales fueran físicas mi cuerpo estaría lleno de cortadas graves.-

-¿Qué? – La joven de cabellos largos castaños a un lado de su cabello trataba de acercarse a aquella niña quien fue su _mejor amiga_, si es que así se le podría llamar.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dices "_¿Qué?"_! Aun sabiendo que ¡Tú! Eres la responsable.- Una vez más aquella muchacha se rompió en un llanto desesperante, tomando su cabello que antes era negro ahora tenía un tono similar al de las cenizas después de un incendio, sus manos y brazos envueltas de vendas era manchadas por la presión que ejercía al arrancarse su cabello de manera desesperada.

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Por favor detente! – Grito desesperada una chica crespa que corría desesperada a donde estaba la más joven tirada en el suelo haciéndose daño a sí misma.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Al ver las intenciones de la crespa se levantó de su lugar de manera brusca, ganando un leve mareo por tan repentino cambio.

-Por favor, escúchame, debemos de llevarte al médico – La castaña trato de acercarse, pero cada paso que daba la contraria retrocedía, sin rendirse siguió caminando a mayor velocidad esperando una oportunidad a que ella cayera de espalda a tropezarse al caminar de espalda. Cosa que no sucedió freno preocupada, no quería que ella huyera en ese estado ya que las cortadas de sus brazos eran casi lo suficientemente profundas como para lograr que la situación empeore más de lo que ya estaba.

-No te escuchare… tuviste muchas oportunidades en la cual tú me ignoraste – la pelinegra bajo la cabeza, lo suficiente para que el pelo que aún conservaba le cubriera la cara.

- N-o digas eso, claro que te escucha-… -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la crespa se sobre salto al ver que la pelinegra subió la mirada, quedo impactada, le era difícil de creer que aquella chica con hermosa sonrisa que pocos podían observar y que ellas eran de las pocas afortunadas, y sus ojos que una vez fueron una combinación de verde con café tenían un hermoso brillo que reflejaba su pequeña esperanza de que todo pudiera mejorar todo había desaparecido, realmente, era difícil reconocerla, ver esos ojos llenos de odio y rabia junto con una aterradora sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla las miraba como si nada.

- Realmente me escuchaban… -Pauso un momento y tomo aire dejando escapar una risilla tenebrosa.- ¿¡EN SERIO ME ESCUCHABAN!? –Sin borrar su sonrisa las miro a ambas de pies a cabeza para luego tomar sus vendas ensangrentadas y tirarlas al piso con rabia dejando ver profundas marcas con un cuchillo en todos los brazos.

Las dos jóvenes que la "trataban de ayudar" pusieron una cara de horror, al ver sus heridas que desprendían un olor a sangre dañada, que fue tan asqueroso para ellas que casi vomitaron en el acto; cosa que saco una risa tenebrosa a la pelinegra que no después de mucho se reemplazó en un amargo llanto.

Aun estupefactas alguna de las dos trataban de calmar sus nervios y vocalizar alguna palabra pero estas se quedaron atascadas en sus gargantas, la crespa se sentó y sin poder procesar su mente todo el lio que estaba pasando por el debido cambio repentino de su amiga, que antes era feliz, te apoyaba aunque no fuera la persona más emotiva o cursi ella te podía prometer que nunca te abandonaría y esta lo cumplía pero… ¿Dónde está ella? Ahora solo se puede apreciar a una muchacha que abusaron de sus sentimientos y esta echa en un llanto mientras que su cuerpo, que alguna vez fue una hermosa figura en la que muchos les fascinaba pero pocos la apreciaban, estaba en vuelta de sangre, de su propia sangre que brotaba de sus brazos o de sus piernas que fluían de manera preocupante pero… ¿Qué haría para salvarla?

La crespa llena de ira después de salir de su shock comenzó a golpear el piso con sus manos desesperada, ya la había perdido, a esa mujer quien pudo verdaderamente llamar **"Mi mejor amiga"** lo peor de todo es que fue ella quien la destruyo, junto con su otra amiga, quienes fueron un trio que al igual que muchos se disolvió en un dúo, la crespa nunca se dio de cuenta del monstruo que habían formado o el que habían despertado aquellas dos jóvenes, miro a la pelinegra con dolor, hubo un tiempo en el cual la comprendió y fue su consuelo pero, sin darse cuenta la perdió, para siempre, sabía que para ella le era casi imposible perdonar a alguien, mucho menos después de aquel repentina traición, _"No todo dura para siempre pero no todo debe terminar en una forma tan cruel"_ ante aquellos pensamientos la crespa intento de mirar a la pelinegra que esta ya había parado su llanto pero ahora sus ojos reflejaba odio y dolor que quien sabe quién su dolor estuvo guardado, siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de esperar a que las cosas mejoren botando la toalla cuando no podía dar más de su parte para mejorar la situación, hizo un puño con las manos y miro con desprecio a la castaña quien todo el momento después que comenzara a gritar la pelinegra se mantuvo en silencio, la miro con tristeza pero al recordar los tantos momentos buenos con la pelinegra tomo la valentía, limpio sus propias lágrimas y miro con rabia a la castaña quien se sorprendió y luego cambio su mirada, como si suplicara un _"perdóname" _bufo con rabia, levanto su mano rápidamente y le dio una cachetada con suficiente fuerza para reventarle sus labios.

La castaña aún seguía perpleja, subió sus manos a su mejilla para luego pasar sus dedos blancos sobre su labio que ahora se encontraba sangrando acaso ¿Este era el precio que debía pagar por no perdonarle un error a ella? ¿Tan solo uno?… Si, ese era, no solo se confió en el dicho que _"Nadie es perfecto, ya que la imperfección humana es su perfección"_.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ya incontables quejidos, llantos, hipidos se presentaban en ese lugar, donde la dulce amistad de tres niñas se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, después de ya haber cesado el ruido o bueno, por lo menos de ya haber controlado un poco sus sentimientos amargos que las encargo en tan cruel momento del destino que se encargó de juntarlas ahora se encargaba de separarlas pero no precisamente eso ya que la crespa y la castaña por burlas del futuro fueron hermanastras así, matando a la pelinegra quien las espero en el almuerzo, en trabajos de equipo, salidas y demás cosas. Destruyeron su corazón con un _"No molestes, estoy ocupada, hablamos luego, hazte a un lado que me estorbas, por favor has silencio" _estas y más palabras destruyeron su alma y la perdieron para siempre.

-Hasta luego, siempre las quise, las ame, les entregue mi corazón algo que no le entregado mi corazón a nadie he incluso a ningún hombre pero fue el más grave error que pude cometer en toda mi vida, si pudiera volvería al día en el que se conocieron pero no, es imposible volver al pasado pero atesorare desde mi corazón muerto aquellos momentos – Suspiro y después de tantos años desaparecida la joven de cabellos negros sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que esta causo un tremendo dolor a sus amigas, parpadearon varias veces al ver como su piel blanca cada vez más se volvía invisible acaso… ¿estaba desapareciendo? ¿Pero cómo? No, no, por el amor a Dios y a todo lo bueno, no permitas que ella se vaya, aunque sus plegarias fueron en vano casi se desmayan al ver como del pecho de su amiga se deshacía permitiendo que su corazón pálido cayera al piso, seguía latiendo pero sin ganas, creían de escuchar aquellos latidos con dolor y aburrimiento, literalmente, mataron a un ángel.

La pelinegra subió sus brazos desnudos, espera ¿cómo era posible que todas esas cortadas hubieran desaparecido?, miraron extrañadas aquel suceso misterioso.

Al fin la castaña tomo agallas y abrazo a la pelinegra en un desesperado llanto, la crespa la siguió, lloraron por hora y horas hasta que no se dieron de cuenta que todo era un sueño ¡UN SUEÑO! Pero… espera ¿Dónde estamos? No, no, esto debe ser una pesadilla pero no fue así, la crespa y la castaña sin que se dieran de cuenta lloraron sobre la tumba de su amada ex amiga que con dificultad lograron leer en la lápida _"La pelinegra de crespita y castañita"._

Era… ¿en serio? ¿C-como fue que paso? Esto debía ser una broma pero no, la crespa se recostó sobre la tierra en la que se suponía que metros abajo estaría el cadáver de su amiga descansando en paz después de tanto sufrimiento que sus "amigas" la obligaron a sufrir a ciegas.


End file.
